Snow Ball Fight
by agentgiggles27
Summary: While practicing weather pattern spells for a magical weather competition Sofia begins a snow ball fight with Cedric. Afterwards they are both soaked and cold and snuggle beside the fire to get warm.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters. **

* * *

><p>Snow Ball Fight<p>

Below Cedric's workshop, Sofia was practicing a spell to make it rain. Cedric wouldn't allow her to do it in his workshop because he didn't want his books, herbs and potions to be ruined by all the rainwater. Plus the next spell would be including thunder and lightning and could really damage his workshop if anything goes wrong with it. This room below the workshop was simply an empty stone room. It was perfect for practicing possibly messy spells.

Once it began to rain Sofia grabbed a hold of Cedric's hand and pulled him into the rain and started singing and dancing, "I'm singing in the rain…!" As much as he enjoyed her usual antics they had many spells to get through today. She needed to learn the weather patterns if she wanted to compete in the magical weather challenge next week.

"Sofia, you are getting us both soaked and we still have many more spells to get through today." Cedric told her exasperatingly, trying not to smile.

Pouting, Sofia stopped singing and dancing. She used her wand to stop the rain and asked him what spell he wanted her to do next. He had her do thunder and lightning. Explaining the spell to her and showing her how, Sofia tried it herself. Cedric stood back watching. Sofia did it perfectly on the first try. He had to admit she was a great apprentice. She learned quickly and though she was easily distracted and loved to irritate him he did enjoy her company. They considered each other to be good friends after all these years.

They both stood back listening to the booms and watching the lightning crack across the room. Sofia added in some rain and hail, Cedric looked at her and smirked, "Show off," he said chuckling.

"I think I know all the basic weather patterns well enough now. I'm ready to move on to more complicated ones." Sofia told him with her hands on her hips.

Sighing, Cedric relented, "Fine, I just want you to practice the snow spell one last time and then we'll move on to the more complex spells. Let me go retrieve a different wand from upstairs. I'll be right back." And he took off up the stairs.

Sofia began to laugh mischievously and instead of waiting for his return to do the spell she made it snow, getting a fun idea. She turned the downstairs into a blizzard. While he was away she used her wand to create a few feet of snow on the floor and then built a small wall to hide behind and a few hundred snow balls. Then she hid behind her wall and waited for Cedric's return.

As he came downstairs his steps slowed and he immediately noticed all the snow as well as Sofia's little fort on the other side of the room. He knew she was up to no good. In the next instant he was hit in the chest with a snow ball and he heard her sweet laughing followed by "Snow ball fight, Cedric!"

He bellowed, "Sofia!" Then he was hit hard in the face by another flying snow ball. It was cold and it stung. He was going to get her back for that. Pulling out his wand he built his own wall in the snow and began to create snow balls with magic.

"No cheating, you can't use magic." Sofia yelled realizing what he was doing, even though she had done the same thing and was still using magic herself. But he didn't need to know that.

"It's not fair, you had a head start and I'm old so I deserve some margin of flexibility." He complained, beginning to throw snow balls back at her, hearing her giggle as they hit her on top of the head.

"You aren't that old, Cedric. So no more cheating. Let's agree, no magic." Sofia suggested.

"I'm much older than you think, my dear but thank you anyway," he chuckled, "But fine, no magic." He relented.

Sofia smirked to herself, he's so gullible. She was still using magic secretly behind her wall to build unlimited amounts of snowballs and giving her arms better flinging power and aim. She peeked up from behind her wall and flung some more snow balls Cedric's way over his wall, hitting him perfectly on top of his head, in his face and square in his chest knocking him over.

Her aim was too perfect, Cedric realized. She had to still be using magic. There is no way she could be throwing that perfectly and creating snow balls that fast. He quickly rolled up a few more snowballs in his own hands as he dodged a few more snow balls and threw them back towards Sofia, one of them hitting her in the neck. Deciding to find out if she's cheating or not, he quietly transported himself over to her side and stood behind her watching her work. His suspicions were confirmed; she was cheating!

"You cheater!" Cedric shouted.

Startled, Sofia stumbled and fell over, turning to look at him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She stammered.

Moving towards her slowly and dangerously, he drawled, "I became curious how you always hit me perfectly every time and how you seemed to have an unlimited supply of snowballs while I seemed unable to keep up with you. Even taking into account the fact I had a slow start I'm stronger than you so I should be able to keep up. I concluded you tricked me into not using magic while you continued to do so. I see I was correct…" He finished as he towered over her.

"Sorry…?" She squeaked, shrugging her shoulders before bursting into giggles.

Unable to hold in his own laughter, Cedric also began to laugh. Sofia sat up and tried to scoot away from him. "Oh no you don't. You were cheating against me. Now you're going to pay for it." And he tackled her in the snow and began to throw snow at her while she tried to get away. He held her down, straddling her hips as he put a fist full of snow down the back of her shirt. Grabbing another hand full of cold snow he put it up the front of her shirt.

Suddenly they both seemed to become aware of their closeness and the fact that Cedric had his hand up her shirt. "I'm sorry Princess Sofia. That was inappropriate of me. Please, forgive me." He said blushing as he stood up, moving away from her.

"It's alright Cedric. And you don't have to begin calling me Princess. I had a lot of fun having a snow ball fight with you." She sat up. Cedric noticed she was shaking and cold, her clothes were soaked through completely between the rain and the snow.

"Sofia, you're going to get sick, you're freezing. You need to get dry and warm. Come with me." He used his wand to clear up the snow and then reached his hand out for her. She took his hand and they went upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cedric led Sofia to his bedroom and found a change of clothes for her. He pulled out a pair of warm pajamas for her and told her, "Here, change into these, they're warm and dry." As he left her to change he magically started the fire in his bedroom for her. He shut the door behind himself.

As Sofia pealed her wet clothes off, she was chilled to the bone. She quickly pulled on his dry pajamas. They were way too big for her but they were dry. She could smell his scent on the clothing. She looked around the surroundings at his bedroom. The bed was fairly large, unmade but comfortable looking. There was a large comfortable chair in front of the fire. She longed to sit in front of it and warm her body. Maybe she could ask Cedric if she could sit there for a while. There wasn't too much clutter or personal belongings lying about. It was very masculine and dark.

Exiting the room she found Cedric buttoning up his dry pajama shirt. She stopped and couldn't help but stare at his chest. She'd never seen it before. He looked back at her. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked, sounding nervous. The sight of her in his pajamas was doing funny things to his insides. She was beautiful and sexy. He liked seeing her in his clothes. He could have easily dried her clothes using a spell, they both knew it, yet neither said anything when he offered her his pajamas to wear.

"Yes, please, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Sofia answered, suddenly her mouth feeling very dry. He left the last few buttons undone on his pajama top and went to make them some hot chocolate.

Silently watching him make hot chocolate, Sofia stood beside him not knowing what to do or say. He was aware of her presence the entire time yet neither spoke. The tension was palpable between them. He handed her a cup as he held his own cup, "Would you like to sit in front of the fire?" He asked. She simply nodded, looking into his eyes.

He led the way back to his bedroom where the fire was warm and blazing. Cedric pushed the chair to be closer in front of the fire and then stood looking at it a moment. He could either magically produce another chair or just share it with Sofia. He had a feeling they both wanted to share it but neither would admit it. He had an idea though. Grabbing a blanket he sat down and gestured for Sofia to join him in the chair, "This will help warm you up faster, body heat is the best source, you know."

Sofia's smile was beautiful and sincere when she came over and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped the blanket around the both of them as she settled in. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as her right hand idly splayed across his chest where he'd left a few buttons open. He could feel her forehead and nose resting against the skin of his neck, her breath caressing the hairs of his chest. He held her to him, wrapping his own arms around her body.

Between the warmth of the fire, the blanket and their body heat entwined in an intimate embrace they soon were very warm. Neither spoke, too afraid due to the rising tension. Cedric felt Sofia's fingers lightly stroking his chest hairs where his pajama shirt was open. It felt good to have her hands touching him. He rested his cheek on her head, inhaling her scent.

Noticing he didn't stop her, Sofia dared to open another button of his to feel more of his chest. Ever since seeing him getting dressed earlier she'd wanted to feel his chest with her hands. Cedric didn't seem to mind, she could feel him nuzzling her. She took that as incentive to continue her explorations of his skin. She felt him tense up slightly when she undid another button but he quickly relaxed when she rested her hand inside his shirt and began to caress him softly. As she touched more of him she heard Cedric whisper her name tenderly in her ear, "Sofia…"

"Let me feel you." She begged as she moved his shirt aside enough to rest her head on his bare shoulder and her hand on his bare chest. "Your skin feels so nice against mine and you smell good." Sofia said as she took a deep breath inhaling his scent from his neck.

Cedric couldn't take the torture much more. To have a beautiful, young woman sitting in his lap touching him, exploring his skin was driving him mad when he couldn't touch her back. He was trying to act unaffected. He wanted to unbutton her shirt and run his hands over her smooth beautiful skin as she was doing to him. He moaned out loud when he felt her unbutton another button.

"Cedric, you can touch me, too. I won't bite… unless you want me to." Sofia whispered seductively. He didn't need to be told twice. He moved one hand up the back of her shirt and began to caress her skin softly while the other began to unbutton the front slowly from the bottom so he could touch her from the front. He needed to feel her skin. He sighed like he received a drug he'd been craving and relaxed once his hands were on her.

Lightly, Sofia reached up and kissed Cedric's neck smoothly with her soft lips letting her lips trail along his skin until they reached the nape of his neck where she licked him. Cedric gasped and pulled her face up to his and stared at her intently. He then lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. Sofia deepened the kiss, opening her mouth up to him allowing him entrance with his tongue. He pulled her head back and kissed his way down her neck gently and slowly before returning to claim her lips once more.

As he kissed her, Cedric began to slow down before things got too heated between them. He caressed her face and kissed her lips, her cheeks and forehead and then pulled her body against his, her face lying against his now naked chest. He stroked her hair tenderly while caressing her back until she fell asleep in his arms. Once she was asleep he watched her sleep for a while. He didn't know whether to carry her back to her own room, let her sleep in his bed or just sleep here in the chair with her. Decisions, decisions… He knew what he should do, what the appropriate thing to do would be. But now knowing how she felt about him made the decision more difficult, especially with her splayed across his body, wearing his pajamas.

Not needing to make a decision now, Cedric decided to stay where he was; he closed his eyes and settled into the chair for the night with Sofia in his lap. They were comfortable and warm where they were. It felt good having Sofia in his arms like this. If they woke up sore and uncomfortable tomorrow, well maybe that would give them an excuse for more touching with a massage. A few minutes later Cedric fell asleep and joined Sofia in her dreams.


End file.
